A Midsummernight's dream
by Thunderfall
Summary: (Why has nobody done this yet) a Midsummernight's dream AU with the main focus on Oberon and Titania. There's a side-story about NaLu, Gruvia and maybe one or two GaLe moments No graphical scenes, but there will be some references, but still rated T. My take on William shakespeare's masterpiece, don't throw tomatoes on me :X
1. Your pride will be your doom

**Why has nobody done this yet? we have a character nicknamed TITANIA for god's sake...**

**so, here's my take on William shakespeare's **_A midsummernight's dream_** in Fairy Tail style**

**I added a background story about Oberon and Titania because why the hell not...**

**for anyone who's read the original, here are the roles:**

**Titania - Erza (duh)**

**Oberon- Jellal**

**Gajeel: Puck (why the hell not xD)**

**Natsu: Lysander**

**Gray: Demetrius**

**Hermia: Lucy**

**Helena: Juvia**

**-English is not my motherlanguage -**

Disclaimer: allt he characters are the property of Hiro Mashima

* * *

'Get it out of your head, you idiot! Her father promised me her hand!'

'How about she chooses the one on her own free will? You'd lose to me, pantie-man'

5 people with big problems were in his throne room, A black haired and a pink haired guy were trying to kill each other, a blond girl was standing by the side, shaking her head in awkwardness and disbelief while her father just looked at the ground, impatient. A blue haired girl hid behind the pillar, staring longingly at the black haired guy…

Laxus sighed. Since Jude Heartfilia asked him to be the final judge in the struggle for the hand of his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, he had to listen to these two idiots, but since Jude was one of his town's most important citizens and the question of the one who's gonna marry his daughter is of great importance to all of magnolia, he had no other choice.

'Both of you, shut up!' he blurted out and the two competitors shut up. Lightning raged around the ruler of Magnolia as he looked at them, annoyed. Shooting a glance at Jude Heartfilia, whose vein on the head was clearly visible, he caught the look of impatience. Lucy was promised to Gray, the heir of another wealthy family Jude was interested in making business, but Lucy would prefer Natsu, a nab being the heir of one of the noble born families in Magnolia, but they were of no importance to the economics. Lucy was his only child, so the weight of carrying on the family's wealth rested on her shoulders and she should marry the one who could guarantee her that, according to her father.

Being engaged to one he loved dearly, Laxus could understand her reason to disrespect her father's order, but he can't afford to lose Jude either…

Beside all that, there was still another one who's interested in this case, Juvia 'of the great sea' as she was called by many, was the child of one of the dukes on the coast. She had no problem declaring her undying love for Gray… So now he had to be the judge of who should marry who…

'Alright everyone! Listen up!' He said and stood up from his throne. 'Since this problem needs to be solved, we're gonna find a solution until tomorrow' All eyes looked at him. Whatever he wanted them to do, they had to obey, for he was their ruler.

'By tomorrow, you, Lucy, will get to know which one of these two will be your husband. Do, whatever you like to accomplish this, you have time until sunrise or you will all meet your maker, I'm tired of hearing your endless banter' Everyone's eyes looked confused at him. They knew they annoyed him way too much, but execution if they couldn't sort it out until tomorrow?

'I'm not gonna be executed because of you' Gray shouted and pushed Natsu back. The pink haired one took this as offense and had hit back, if not two hands held him in place.

'Natsu, cut out of this' Lucy said and dragged him to the entrance while Gray looked at the scene in shock. There was no place in hell he'd let them be alone… He stormed out of the palace, but Juvia followed him, crying 'Gray-sama!'.

Jude bent before his king and went out with pride. He also just wanted some resolution to all of this…

Laxus sighed and sat back. He had his own wedding to plan… If he'd tell his fiancée how he dealt with this problem, he'd get a lot of trouble, but he was just as impatient as Jude on that matter.

Thinking of the devil, she appeared in a long, red dress, her white hair flying around her shoulders and caressing her face as she walked up to him, smiling.

'I saw Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia storming out just like the days before, I guess nothing changed?' she asked and sat by his side.

'You could say so, but I added a bit of pressure…' he smirked and leaned back, curious how things would turn out…

* * *

'Natsu, why couldn't you just stay still?' Lucy blurted out and scolded him while he looked away, sulking.

The evening slowly settled on the outskirts of Magnolia as they went in the big garden. They actually wanted to explain everything to her father and Laxus, but Natsus short temper proved to be a problem.

Natsu didn't say anything, just walked beside her as she dragged him along. He had enough of Gray, he should just marry Juvia and leave him alone for god's sake!

'Lucy!' Gray hurried over the hill, Juvia behind him and began shouting at the couple. Natsu took the initative and approached the black haired man with a grin. He was ready to fight if he had to.

'Come on and take a bite of my fist' and before long, they started a fight.

Juvia shouted at both of them, but soon, turned her attention to the other girl in the park.

'Love-rival' she whispered and approached Lucy with glooming red eyes. Lucy shrieked and began to run away, how the hell did she always end up in these situations?

* * *

On a branch not far away, on a free field somewhere in the deep forest, a fairy sat there, staring at the setting sun. The little creature had spied on the ruckus the 4 humans caused and found the problems of the mortal pretty amusing. Her shoulder-length blue hair waved through the wind as she adjusted her wings and let herself fall off the tree flying around in the soft evening breeze.

She had to guide the truss of her queen through the forest, looking for the herald of her King, Oberon. Oberon and Titania had a complicated relationship for almost 100 years for unknown reasons. The couple, that had been full of love the first 300 years of their reign, since their announcement as king and queen, became distant and cold towards each other. It had been so bad that Oberon left Titania for 30 years and came back now. In the measurements of the fairies time means nothing, but still, they were humans before. They still had another feeling for all of this… She sighed and closed her eyes, navigating through the well- known forest as she collided with an unknown object. She spun through the air, trying to gain balance again as she twirled around and when she finally could fly straight again, she could see the one she collided with.

'Learn to fly, Fairy' a black haired, black winged, wild looking man looked at her, holding his head as he slowly rubbed his temple. On his left arm, she could see the Symbol of Oberon, this had to be the herald. He stared at her with red eyes, his black hair standing spiking in all directions as he looked at her expectantly. He seemed to notice the symbol of Titania.

'So I guess you guide the Queen' he stated and crossed his arms, levitating before her 'wouldn't have guessed you'd be such a shrimp'

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and scold him, but now there were more important matters to care about…

'And you guide Oberon. Tell me where he wants to meet our Queen.' She wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He looked far too wild to be a fairy…

'Somewhere behind these trees is a free field ' he waved his hands in the direction she just came out of a few minute ago 'This is where he'll wait, alone' and with that, he turned his back to her, leaving her alone in the woods.

'arrogant idiot' she thought and turned around as well. Her Queen was really looking forward to this meeting, she wanted to settle things as soon as possible, even if she was too proud to admit it, but almost everyone knew this. The royal pair longed for each other since the day they parted, but they were both too proud, too naïve to admit it. The whole kingdom suffered because of their dispute and fractions began to arise, being the cause of a lot of quarrels between the once united kingdom.

Levy, that was the name of the fairy, sighed and sped up all the way back to the base camp of her Queen. Unlike the other fairies, her Queen could, if she wanted too, just be as big as humans and not surprisingly, she preferred this form. She had been human once, just as Oberon, so she was more familiar with this than wings and fairy glitter.

Levy arrived at the base camp, being greeted by all her friends she made her way to the place her Queen was, sitting between two trees on a simple chair, her eyes filled with anger and her silver crown with a big blue sapphire, clearer as the sky could ever be, rested on her scarlet locks. She wore her silver battle armour, since this was the clothing she was most comfortable with, and a sword hanging around her hip. Levy chuckled at the sign, be it love or hate, her Queen liked to take everything as fight.

'Levy, you have returned. Has Oberon told you the meeting point?' she asked her expectantly. Levy could feel the tenseness in her Queens muscles as she almost spat out the name of her husband. How can a couple which used to love each other endlessly end up as this?

'He has, your majesty. The small field in the east shall be your meeting point. He's coming alone' Levy bowed before her Queen as the scarlet haired maiden just nodded and shouted at her truss.

'I'm gonna go alone'. She knew Oberon well enough; he wanted to talk in private. 'Everyone stays here' she commanded and prepared herself to leave. Dealing with her husband is her business; the other fairies had no reason to be there. Drawing her sword she looked at the blade, swinging it dramatically around and preparing a few battle stances. They hadn't seen each other for 30 years, she had to be prepared for everything.

Sighing, she went forwards, making her way through the thick forest as her mind ran almost at the speed of light. Before they became Queen and King, both of them were humans, humans in love. They used to run through this forest, laughing with each other, loving each other…if she could just pinpoint the moment when everything had changed…maybe they'd be able to return to their normal selves. She choose the human body for a reason, it was the only thing that reminded her of her days as mortal. The days she spent working in the merciless sun, the scars she gained for dissatisfying her masters… but also the moments she shared with the human Oberon…if anyone of her servants knew the story of how she'd become Queen, she didn't know how they'd react… It had been because of the mercy of the last King and Queen that they both became Titania and Oberon, and the story about this is just as dramatic as the old fairy tales… but this is another story and will be told at another time.

* * *

Brushing away the last branches while her boots drummed against the hard, solid ground filled with the needles of some trees she arrived at the little lighting. The grass there was just as high as her boots and the sun glimmered in the few water drops which still were left from a rainfall not long ago as she saw a figure sitting there on a rock. Titanias eyes sharpened. She hadn't seen him the last 30 years but he didn't look a day older than the time they were announced King and Queen. His blue hair still as clear as the sky before the sunset, his tattoo red like her hair and the eyes greener than the leaves of maple tree. His body was covered in an elegant white cloak with ornaments on the sides as a little dagger showed on his hip, covered with a few gemstones. On his head rested the crown, unlike hers, it was golden. It reminded her of antlers of a Hirsch, the pure gold corresponding with his blue locks as the ornaments winded around the large ruby on the front.

On his left hand she noticed that he was still wearing his wedding ring of pure silver. The fist in her gauntlet clenched as she also felt her ring pressing against the skin. It was one of the few reminders of happier days.

He looked at her with stern eyes; exactly like he used to do the past century as he stood up of the rock and approaching her, giving her a recognizing nod which she returned and both sides began walking towards each other. As they were close together he bowed his head and took her armoured hand in his, giving her the treatment you'd only do if you greet the Queen of someone else, and placed a formal and light kiss on it, whispering 'My Lady' in an emotionless tone.

Titania let the whole procedure pass, bowed her head slightly and managed to blurt out a 'My Lord' before her hand returned to her sword. Tension filled the air as the royal couple looked each other straight in the eye. Silence embraced both of them for a few minutes until Oberon finally couldn't stand it anymore. He sighed and began talking 'You're still proud as ever, Titania. Nothing seemed to have changed in the past years. Your husband has returned, why do you look at him so coldly?' Titania began walking in circles around him, mustering him from all sides as she answered 'Well if it isn't my husband, returning to me after 30 years. If you call yourself my husband, then I have to be your wife, but I ask you, are you really my husband?' She heard a lot of stories about him and his whereabouts and she'd lie if it didn't affect her. Stories of him wanting to marry the princess of India or Africa, wanting to marry the Queen of the Amazons…The Oberon she knew more than 100 years ago wouldn't do this, but she was unsure if he was still the same.

'I am no other than your husband, but I ask you if you recognize me as your King, Titania. After all, I've heard a lot of stories about you and Laxus, I'm still not sure if they are true.' He asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

'Nothing is between me and the King of Magnolia. Those rumours are just the illusion of your jealousy. But I have to ask you, why are you here? Is it because of Mirajanes wedding?' She knew that Oberon was acquainted with the white haired maiden and had talked bad about Laxus before, but as she saw that he still wore the wedding ring, it gave her a little bit of hope that he hadn't abandoned her completely.

'If you say the truth and nothing is going on between you and Laxus, then I will answer truthfully. I never promised myself to another and despite our dispute I'm still faithful to you. But I'm not here to discuss that' He turned around to once again facing her and his expression hardened. Titania, whose heart still fluttered after hearing that he did not break his oath from 400 years before, focussed also on what he wanted to say. He leaned closer, putting his fingers on her chin and making her look at him straight in the eye, he towered intimidating above her, but she didn't break under glance.

'I've heard you adopted a human child' he whispered 'You know the risks of doing that he pulled back, but not before his hot breath could tease her skin.

Titania gulped and did her best to ignore the tension arising between the two. How did he know?

'This child is the daughter of one of my friends, she died of an unknown disease and I promised to take care of her. I know the risks well enough, but I am sure there is no reason to worry about.'

Titania felt like a mother to Wendy, the human child, and she loved her like her own daughter even though she was mortal. Wendy wouldn't do anything to bring danger to her kingdom, she loved the fairies like her own family.

'But still, she is a high risk. Let me train her, if she passes everything I throw at her, then so be it. She will be a full member of our Kingdom' he demanded. Titania knew his methods of testing; there would be life danger for Wendy if she agreed. It was difficult for humans to get accepted by the fairies, but Wendy had already gained their trust, there was no need for this.

'No, I won't put her life in danger just because you demand it after you left me for 30 years.' She blurted out ice cold and turned around, wanting to leave, but as soon as she averted her gaze she felt pressure on her arm, holding her back.

'Why does Titania despise her Oberon?' He asked her and for a second she could hear real regret and worry in his voice, but it didn't last long. She continued to stare at the ground as she answered.

'Titania has many valid reasons to do so.' And with that, she shook her hand free and turned around; glaring at him with fierce brown eyes, placing a finger on his chest where she knew one of his old scars was placed. His eyes began to twitch as she pressed with force through his cloak.

'Name one' he dared to say, challenging and placed his hands on both of her shoulders, holding her in place. As they continued their silent stare-off Titania had enough, winded out of his gasp and almost ran away from him, leaving him standing there alone.

Oberon sighed and looked after the vanishing waves of scarlet hair as she stormed away from him in the deep forest. He knew she had some reasons to be mad at him, but he wanted answers, answers why they became so distant with each other, so formal, so loveless. Her disobedience on the matter of the human child didn't do anything good either, but according to the law she had to be tested. 'Fine, then go away, Titania! Your pride will be your doom! Gajeel, come out and show yourself I know you're here' he shouted and knew that the little un-fairy like creature followed him. After all, he had been his comrade the last years and they had a good understanding with each other. 'Yes, My Lord' The black haired creature sat on a branch and smirked at his friend.

'That's some ferocious wife you got there' he commented and swung off the tree. Oberon sighed and returned to his rock, sitting there thoughtfully. 'Gajeel, on a distant mountain there's a flower whose dust can help me in this case. I ask you to bring it to me, it has purple petals and a golden centre.' He commanded and Gajeel just nodded, blasting off in the distant like a rocket as soon as these words left Oberons mouth. The plant he wanted had the ability to make Titania remember all these past moments they shared, maybe it could fix their marriage. Oberon suffered more than he'd ever admit because of all the banter and dispute and he longed after his wife, especially after 30 years of not seeing her and another 70 being on bad terms with her constantly. He knew it was the same with her, but both were too proud to admit it, they wanted to be the rulers instead of the lovers, the moment when that happened…was something he was searching for, to make it all better.

While all this took place on the lighting in the forest, Titania stormed back to her camp, confusion setting around her mind as she just replayed her whole encounter with Oberon which just took place a few minutes ago. First, he acted like he wanted them to be on good terms with each other, in the next minute, he talked purely business and wanted to take her child away, and then, they both had to bring up the dispute nobody knew the reason of why it happened in the first place.

Seeing him sitting there like he used to do 400 years before didn't make it easier either… But still she felt relieved that he had come back to her, and that he still called himself her husband.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. It takes only a dream

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and the follows^^ didn't expect to get 10 followers with the first chapter xD**

**The next few chapters will take their time because I want to finish CotS (my other fanfic) first with one last chapter, the thing with the quick update for this one is, that I've already written the first few chapters so I just had to C&P it...**

**re to review!**

**Sky Slayer: I already told you this but maybe some of you are confused. They are the queen and king of the fairies since 400 years, the first 300 everything was alright, then 70 years they grew more and more distant towards each other and the last 30 years they spent apart. Oberon tries to make her remember the happier days they shared but that'll be explained in this chap^^**

**Hiru to Yoru: Here ya go! I hope I don't disappoint you^^**

**me ga mawaru: I updated pretty fast, huh?^^ xD**

**PassiveFan: I mean we have FAIRY tail, TITANIA...I was thinking for a looong time about writing this and it always crossed my mind why...nobody had done this yet, I mean...**

**severedserenity: 'amazing as always' *blushes and hides herself in a hole* thanks :3**

* * *

'Gray-sama, wait for Juvia' the blue haired girl cried after the black haired man as he walked through the garden in rage.

'Where is that pink haired idiot?' he grumbled and swore to kill his competitor as soon as he laid eyes on him.

'Gray-sama, why don't you listen to Juvia?' Juvia approached him from behind, trying to grab his shoulder as her face showed a sad expression. 'Don't waste your time, Juvia! I am promised to Lucy no matter what Natsu says, her father gave us his blessing.' Juvia felt her heart crumbling at these words, if only he would give her a chance and wouldn't listen to the duty of his family. Juvias eyes filled with tears because of her unrequited love, and how she loved the man before her….she loved everything about him and she wished nothing more than be happy with him…

Gray crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed, but he was still a soft hearted guy and couldn't stand a girl cry, even if it was his stalker. 'Why do you follow a man who doesn't love you? I'm sure there are other who – ' 'But Juvia only feels safe with Gray-sama!' the girl admitted in tears. Gray blushed but then walked away as fast as he could. He was kinda crept out by her and her behaviour, she watched every step of him like a lovesick puppy…

Gray walked in the deep forest, Juvia accompanying him and sometimes she'd cling on his arm if something scared her, the sun went down after all and the whole forest was cloaked in darkness, only a few strays of the setting sun arrived in these dark woods.

* * *

Oberon sat still on his lighting, invisible for everyone who wasn't a fairy or magical creature, waiting for Gajeel to return with the flower. He'd visit Titania later and will make her remember…

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Had Titania came back? He asked himself, but only saw two mortals. A girl with blue hair chased after a black haired guy while he looked angry. He shouted at her and the girl began crying, but the man just shook his head and left her standing there, despite a light blush settled on the dark haired man's face appeared. Oberon felt pity for the crying girl, after all, unrequited love is one of the most cruel things in the world…

Mortals and Immortals, how similar both of them were in that matter…

Sighing, he made himself comfortable on the rock, thinking about happier days made him always feel better, but also filled him with desire to make everything alright as soon as possible and every time he thought about it, he wanted nothing more than sharing tender moments with his wife and Queen…

He watched the girl crying a bit until he decided to do something for her, after all, he neglected the citizens of Magnolia long enough…

As soon as Gajeel would return, he'd have another mission for his friend…

Thinking of the devil, he appeared, and Oberon had to hold back a chuckle at the sight of the fearsome 'fairy' carrying a flower.

'Took you long enough' he commented and laughed at his friend as he grumpily approached him 'By the way, I have another mission for you, fly to the mountain once again and take a midnight blue flower with red signs on the petals and search for two persons in the forest, the girl is crying and the man looks angry, both of them Magnolians. Spread the dust of the flower in his eyes and make sure he looks at her.'

'Couldn't you have said that sooner?' he grumbled and threw the blossom at him which Oberon caught in a swift motion. Gajeel still knew that he shouldn't disobey an order from his King, no matter if he was his friend, so he just shot back an annoyed look 'I'm gonna do this, but you owe me something, now go and settle things with your wife so that I can be at peace again' the black haired man smirked and flew away, back in the dark forest.

'I plan to' Oberon smiled to himself while caressing the little flower in his hands 'and I'm looking forward to it'

* * *

'Natsu, don't you think you should try talking to my father?' Lucy and Natsu both walked through a field near the forest, she tried to solve everything as good as possible and on a socially accepted way since she didn't want to envelope and just leave her father behind even though she felt oppressed by him. She knew he only wanted the best for her. Natsu just sulked and looked away, walking beside her as he pouted and didn't respond. Lucy felt like she'd been talking to a wall the whole time and her face filled with anger and she started shouting: 'Don't you dare ignoring me, Natsu! We have to come up with a solution by tomorrow or we'll lose our heads so COULD YOU PLEASE FOR ONCE TAKE THIS SERIOUS?' she felt her eyes filling with angry tears at the ignorance and naivety of her chosen one who still didn't respond. She quickly wiped the tears away while shooting him one last glance and stomped two metres away, her feet drumming on the soft ground and lying down on the grass while shooting a last glance at Natsu. Exactly in this moment, Gajeel arrived with the second flower, and all he could see were the tears in the girls eyes and a seemingly cold hearted man ignoring her. 'They have to be it' he smirked and approached the pink haired man, carefully blowing some of the dust in his eyes. He wanted to end this as soon as possible, he wasn't exactly the matchmaker…

As soon as the dust had settled into the man's eyes he sneezed and slowly, he shut his eyes, laying down on the soft grass and yawned. As soon as he'd awake, the first one he sees he will fall in love with, and there were no other persons there so…

* * *

Titania rested against the old tree trunk. She couldn't stand all the eyes prying at her in the base camp, so she needed some alone time, mostly thanks to her encounter with Oberon.

Seeing him reminded her of a few things, things she didn't wanted to remember because it just made her sad. She remembered how happy they were on their wedding day which took place on the same day they had become King and Queen of the Fairies, how they spent the first 300 years undyingly loving and teasing each other, she remembered him laughing and smiling at her while he embraced her and she remembered his loving face whenever he laid eyes on her.

She had switched from the armour to a light long white dress, fitting for the summer night's heat as the darkness settled over the forest, the moonlight illuminating the silhouettes of various trees and bushes as she rested on the trunk. Staring off at the stars she dared to remember the days they spent as mortals together until finally, she fell asleep, and a strange dream took place.

* * *

Oberon had found his wife lying on a little lighting as her chest rise and fell due to her constant breathing, her body being caressed by the moonlight and the soft wind blowing through her hair. He gulped and smiled as he carefully approached her, kneeling down beside her he lifted the flower to her eyes, gently spreading the dust in them to make her remember the times they shared as humans. Her face twitched a little as the petals came in contact with her cheek, but she should be in a very deep slumber to notice it and Oberon pulled back, not wanting to leave her side. As soon as she'd awake, he wanted to talk to her, and to do this he had to stay close to her.

He sighed and took of his cloak, spreading it on the grass before he went over to her, lifting her up in her deep slumber he laid her down on the fabric, gently stroking her hair and caressing her cheek as she instinctly cradled towards his touch, causing him to smile. He laid down beside her, taking her in his arms and shielding them from the eyes of mortals, burrying his head in the back of her neck, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. 'By tomorrow, everything will be alright' he thought with a smile as he pulled her closer, feeling her breath go from uneven, to hectic and then to steady and calm. He thought about the memories she lived through again, and he also remembered the most important ones to both of them.

**Titania's dream**

_It had been nearly 400 years ago, when she was only a mere child called Erza, just plain Erza. She had been a slave so there was no need for a surname and that's everything they saw if they looked at her, a slave. A dirty, lowborn outcast. As usual for slaves, she got bought by a rich family and she was there to entertain their youngest child, a boy one year older than her, going by the name Jellal. _

_At first, they didn't get along well. He'd tease her and called her names while she had no right to disobey or scold him and so she just ignored him, acted proud and distant, untouchable, but when she was alone she just cried, she cried over the death of her parents, over her sad fate and almost prayed for a near death, only to escape her current life._

_One time, when she snuck out in the garden and cried in the moonlight, Jellal saw her. The boy had looked at her first with confused, then with merciful eyes and felt amazed how the moonlight eliminated her scarlet hair. He knew the redhead as strong, she never cried, never flinched or got hurt by any of his or her masters actions, she had been too proud for this. Jellal had approached her and taken her in his arms without saying a word. For the first time he was able to see the human and not his slave and he cried with her. _

_Starting with this night, they developed a great friendship. He'd share his food with her, watching in amusement as something as simple as a strawberry could lift her spirits as high as the clouds and they both played whenever they liked to do, they laughed and teased each other and sometimes, they just lay in a field and enjoyed the sun. They could talk about everything, he taught her reading and writing and she gave him a few advices for battle, since her father had been an admiral in the enemy's army. She remembered them talking about names since she didn't remember her surname, and he just decided to call her Erza Scarlet, since she was not his slave, she was his friend._

_But like all good things, these times had come to an end as soon as he reached the age of 15. His parents thought that there was no need for him to have a slave as friend anymore and sold her without saying a word to him, and from one day to another, she was gone. They didn't listen to his cries and begging to bring her back, so he started searching her himself, but soon the guards of his parents had to hold him back by force, but he never stopped searching for her on the slave market, or whenever they visited someone else's house he'd look out for her warm and soft face._

_4 years went by and there was not a single day he stopped thinking about her, nor their past, but then, as his two older brothers died because of a disease, his parents sent him to another noble family, to gain experience in social manners and economy to be one day the heir._

_As soon as he entered the main room, the first thing he saw was her standing between the other slaves near the palisades, carrying an amphora with wine, her scarlet locks bound together with a dirty hairband, her soft skin covered with bruises and little cuts and the sad look on the face. He instantly recognized her and had trouble keeping focus on what Jiemma, his host, said to him and he tried to leave the audience as soon as possible. He'd seen the shock in her eyes as soon as she saw the tattoo on his face, how her body began to tremble and her fist clenched together and he wanted nothing more than go up and hold on to her. After he and Jiemma had both passed their greetings and the host began to go back to his chambers, Jellal hurried after the slaves, looking out for his friend, wanting so say something to her. As soon as he'd finally seen her, he sprinted towards her and grabbed her shoulder, making her facing him. He expected to see her smiling, but instead, she turned around with dull eyes, lips pressed together and just shaking her head in panic. Jellal didn't understand until she gestured to the scars on her forearms. She feared punishment. Jellal looked at her with sad eyes as she managed to crack a soft smile and whispered 'meet me in 6 hours by the field behind the barn' and with that, she vanished._

_She had been abused a lot by her new masters, every little mistake carried whipping, burning and torture with it and she was one of Minerva's, Jiemmas daughter, favourite targets._

_She tried to protect the younger ones as good as she could, taking their punishment as well and so her whole body got covered in scars. _

_Laying eyes on him, standing there alive and well in the audience room let her feel different emotions, one was relief, the other one happiness, one was anger and another one sadness. She was glad that he was alive and well, that he grew into a fine man but she would never be able to forget how his family just sold her and how he didn't even say goodbye to her. _

_As they finally met on the little field behind the barn after nightfall, the first thing he did was pulling her in his arms, embracing her as tight as he could while she just stood there the first few minutes, taken aback by his sudden actions before responding the hug, just as tight as he._

_'Where have you been?' he whispered while his hands went up to the knot in her hair, freeing it so his hands could wander through her wonderful scarlet locks. They were as soft as always, some things didn't seem to change. 'I've been searching everywhere for you'._

_She didn't respond, just buried her head in his chest and her hands wrapped around his neck as he began soothing and gently rocking both of them while tears started falling down his eyes. He'd searched everywhere he knew to find her, and here she was, living in this hell. An angel had no place between these devils. _

_Starting with this encounter, they met every night at the same time on the same field, going back to the days they laughed and played together, but she had to be careful so her masters wouldn't see her. He brought some bread, fruits or sweets like he used to do years ago and they shared their midnight snack, laughing and teasing each other and whenever she bit in a strawberry, her face lit up like it had been the taste of paradise. Every time he looked at her and he could see the smile on her face he felt his heart melting and soon, their deep friendship evolved into love. Nobody of them seemed to notice until he had brought her honey, something she hadn't eaten the last 4 years, not since she was bought by Jiemma. They were lying as usual on the soft grass as he showed her the honey and as soon as she tasted the sweetness, she didn't want to stop eating. Jellal watched her fascinated eyes and just smiled as she declared honey the nectar of the gods. He could eat honey whenever he wanted but for her, it was something special. After she was done, she still had a little drop of honey left on the side of her mouth. 'There's something left' he rolled beside her in the grass and pointed at the left upper corner of her month, but as she tried to wipe it away, he snatched her hand before she could do it. Shooting him a questioning look he laughed and explained 'It's sticky, you're gonna spread it over your face' He let go and watched in amusement as she tried to get rid of it with her tongue, but failed. 'Let me help you' he declared and let his hand slip gently on her chin, turning her head to the side as she pouted. She felt like a child… She waited and waited for him to do something about the drop but he just stared at her, his eyes showed her an unknown expression and his thumb started caressing her lips. Feeling confused she shot him a questioning look but almost instantly, she felt the pressure of his lips on hers as his hand slipped to her neck, pulling her closer. She didn't know what to do, but it felt great, so she just let him take the lead and allowed him access to her mouth as he gently nipped on her bottom lip. After some time, they both got used to the feeling and she dared to respond a little bit rougher than he began and she could feel the relief as he noticed that she was enjoying it. After some time, they broke apart and gazed in each other's eyes as he smiled, pulled her closer once again, but so that he could kiss away the little drop of honey. _

_Starting with this, they began adding these actions to their normal routine, feeling save with each other but never went further than kissing and cuddling. During the day, they had to be strangers but in the night, they were equal. She could say stop when she didn't feel well, he didn't order her around nor did he ever treat her as someone lesser, in fact, he did the opposite. He always praised her like she'd be an angel and treated her like a princess, but also acknowledged her strength. Sometimes they even sparred and it was just pure luck who'd win since both of them were formidable fighters. It became harder for them to be slave and master during the day, but if Minerva would see that they were in a relationship, she'd face punishment. _

That was, until Jellal was given a message from his father.

_Since both of his brothers were dead, he was the only one left as heir, and that meant that Jellal had to marry soon, and his bride to be was no other than Minerva, the cruel, sadistic woman who tortured her. She remembered the time he'd told her, they were lying under a maple tree in the moonlight, him facing the stars and she lay on her belly, crossing her arms and laying her head on top of them. She told herself she'd been ignorant and naïve, it was only clear that he had to marry a noblewomen and that a slave had no chance, but he just began stroking her hair and gave her hope on that matter. ' As soon as my parents announce me the official heir and their property is mine, I'm gonna buy you and break off the engagement.' He said softly while his fingers twirled around a few strands of her hair 'and then…I will set you free and If you want to….' His voice cracked and he looked away, letting her notice a slight blush creeping up on his face as he got nervous. She smirked, having an idea what he wanted to say. 'If I want what?' she asked teasingly and sat up, pulling his face towards her and smiled at him with sparkling eyes. He gulped, then managed to pull up the corners of his mouth as he laid a hand on her cheek and felt her cradling against his warm hand, enjoying his soft touch. 'if you want to, I'm gonna marry you and we'll be like this for the rest of our lifes' He said and pulled her closer, giving her a quick, but meaningful kiss while her face flustered due to the proposition. She just managed to bring out a 'Yes' as he continued kissing her on her mouth, then on her cheeks, her forehead and her neck. She leaned in his touch as they both had become more and more daring until she had been sitting on his lap while his hand slipped under the dress that covered up her whole body, caressing the scarred skin on her back. His expression grew sadder as he felt the almost healed fleshwounds and cuts covering her whole back and he asked himself how someone could do this, how someone could be so cruel. She stiffed up a little, feeling embarrassed by the marks she carried on her skin as he let his hand wander around, stopping at each scar and carefully tracing it. _

_'How can they do this to you' he remarked with anger and made her turn around, so that now her back was facing him as he held her in place while one of his hands first stroked around her neck and then went downwards, stopping at the dress and waiting for her approval to pull it down a little so that he could see her back. As he tugged against the fabric and felt no objection from her side, he brushed her hair out of the way and pulled the dress down a bit, but that was enough to see a fresh, long cut going from shoulder to shoulder. He felt disgusted at the sight of this and even more when he saw more of them almost healed. They were torturing her all the time and he wasn't there to protect her… 'Somehow I'm gonna make them pay' he swore and traced the big cut carefully, but felt her flinch and hiss a little bit. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on the place where shoulder and neck met before tracing the cut with his lips, kissing it on a few spots, wishing to kiss the pain away. As he was done dealing with this cut he went upwards, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and her shoulders while she arched with every action he did until she couldn't stand it anymore and turned around, pinning him down and attacking him with her lips._

_They did more than just kissing this night._

_Their flesh burned together in the moonlight as they moved in unison, enjoying as much of the moment and each other as they could, fearing the end of the night like nothing else. _

_As they were finished, he repeated his promise once again and she believed him. They went back to the house, for the first time, together and holding hands and as he said goodbye to her, he gave her a passionate and long goodnight kiss._

_If they'd only known that two violet, almost black eyes had seen this last sign of affection…_

Titania frowned; the next thing had to be her most painful moment in her human life.

_She remembered saying goodbye to him and going to the rooms of the slaves, lying down on her hard mattress and sleeping the rest of the night with a warm feeling, but then the guards came in the morning. She was used to this, they threw her in her normal cell, cuffed her hands, and she expected punishment because Minerva was bored, she was used to it. Jellal would wonder where she'd be but she'll be there on their usual meeting point tonight…Just a normal day for her, she told herself and chuckled, smiling that all of this will have an end as soon as he was announced heir to his families property. As Minerva didn't come the whole day and the only footsteps she heard were the one of the guards she grew uneasy. Normally, Minerva would enjoy her toy as long as possible and then throw it away…_

_As the sun began to settle down and the whole sky was covered with a deep blue she asked herself if they had forgotten her, but then someone came in, grabbed her roughly by her hair and pulled her out to the atrium. She remembered herself crying and wincing in pain at the man's tight grasp and an even greater pain as she was thrown on the cold, hard ground. Minerva was staying in a few meters distance, watching her with ice cold eyes and a sadistic smirk on her lips as she had to struggle with the pain. Besides her, Minerva, and the guard no one else was there, but she could hear cracks, cries and shouting somewhere else, it sounded like breaking furniture and the drawing of swords…but it had to be on the other side of the almost palace-like building. _

_Minerva raised her voice and the guard pulled her up to her knees, yanking her hair back so that her throat was showing and her eyes twisted in pain._

_'You probably wonder why you're here today' the black haired woman said in a friendly way as if she'd talk to one of her friends. She could only manage to produce some grumps and had to inhale sharply as the man behind her yanked her head a little more back. The sadist came closer and whispered in her ears in a playful tone 'You are here to die. You've been tugging on my nerves since the first day you came here but my father told me he'd paid a lot for you…he didn't allow me to execute you right away, we needed a reason' She grabbed her chin forcefully 'Dishonouring the engagement of your master by seducing her fiancée and also the possibility that you carry his bastard…' She kicked hard against her belly, making her breath in sharply and spitting blood on the ground 'that is enough'. Erza gritted her teeth, while the sadist continued to hit and kick her, careful not to let out a cry. And with that, she crooked her head to the side and then everything went so fast that she couldn't register it. _

_The blade pierced through her shoulders and stayed there as she fell on the ground, having only the strength left to lift her head to see the dark blue sky. 'Like the colour of his hair' she thought and felt herself dragged into darkness._

_The last thing she heard wasn't Minervas laughter…it had been the desperate cry of her name._

With that, Titanias memories of her human days ended, and what happened next she only knew from what Oberon told her in their wedding night.

_He told her that he had heard from another slave that 'the readhaired one' will be executed today and that he stormed out of his chamber, trying to escape the guards that held him in place as he tried to get rid of them. He threw chairs, tables, vases, at them and even tried to jump out of the window only to save her. He cried out her name again and again, hoping she'd appear and tell him she was alright, but she didn't come. _

_After some time, the guards had allowance to let him pass and he dashed down to the atrium, hoping to find someone else there, but as soon as he saw the scarlet hair lying in the pool of blood, he felt his heart ripped in halves. The blade stuck between her shoulder blades and he approached her slowly, still begging that it wasn't her, but as soon as he turned her around and saw the pale skin, the frozen expression and the dull eyes that had shined so bright the night before, he couldn't take it anymore. None of the guards made an attempt to stop him as he cradled her dead body in his arms, stroking her cheek and her hair, gently kissing her forehead and rocking her, and then, finally closed her eyes. He pulled out the dagger that pierced her, the blood was still fresh. 'I promised to be with you' he thought and then he shot one last glance to her as he thrust the blade through his heart fast enough so that none of the guards could react. Sinking down on the floor beside her he noticed something. The blood on the ground…'it's the colour of her hair' he whispered, extending his hand to touch hers for the last time._

After all of this, they met each other again in a distant void. Confused they clung on to each other as two figures appeared, looking at them with understanding eyes.

It had been the King and Queen of the fairies, Oberon and Titania, and they declared that they wanted to rest together, that they wanted to pass on the kingdom to Jellal and her since they were both heartbroken about the sad fate of the couple, so they both got crowned King and Queen of the fairies and were announced husband and wife on the same day. Like all of the Kings and Queens before them, they accepted Oberon and Titania as their names and since then, they ruled the kingdom together until the day they have found their successors.

How that went out was clearly visible. Their marriage was in a crisis and the whole kingdom with it.

Titania mentally slapped herself for drifting off into all these thoughts and felt sadness arise in her once again, longing after the days she spent with Jellal as they were humans…

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint with their backstory^^**

**Please leave I review to let me know your thoughts^^**


	3. The beginning of a big mess

Wow, you know I'm kinda amazed about all the reviews xD I expected something like how much I butcher the whole story^^

I'm also very sorry for everyone who was expecting an update on COTS first but I have a massive writer's block on that...and I don't just want to end it with a half-hearted chapter so I'm really sorry

I just want to take time (maybe I just don't want to end it)

now, to the reviews

passber by: I have to say, I completely forgot the crossover section...I only looked in the FT part and I should be ashamed.

I read it and I found it kinda funny how we both imagined Laxus and Mira as Theseus and Hippolyta...at fist I wanted to use Makarov but...Makarov and marriage? then I choose Laxus. (happy was also one of my candidates but that would've been too goofy^^)

**a lot of you will be confused if I've been on drugs while writing this but...this happens in the original**

**also, it was so tempting and so much fun to imagine**

**Hiru to Yoru: Y'know I'm so glad to hear that^^ Disappointing is one thing I really don't want^^**

**DiamondAnime: If you haven't read 'A midsummernight's dream' you'll probably think I'm on drugs doing this xD especially in this chap^^ YES THAT THING HAPPENS THERE!**

**Arcobaleno-lover: UPDATED! and yes I want an AMSND ova for FT :3 the backstory...I have to say I was really thinking on making a multichap fanfic on it but then...it turned out to be the backstory for both of them^^**

** rosella ice: I try to update as fast as possible but I have a massive writer's block ( AND IT'S JERZA WEEK ON TUMBLR AND I WANT TO DO THE PROMPTS BUT I CAN'T URGH)**

**severedserenity: for CotS...I DON'T WANT TO SCREW UP THE LAST CHAPTER SO I'M SO HESITANT TO EVEN WRITE IT AND I DON'T WANT IT TO END AND ADKJAÖLDKJALÖDF I'M SO SORRY BUT I WANT IT TO BE WRITTEN WHEN I'M NOT PAINFULLY TRYING TO GET EACH WORD OUT OF MY BRAIN (the thing with AMSND is that most of it has already been written and I decided to publish it a short time ago...also, thanks to shakespeare, I have a plot^^)**

**Ash Lite -former EST: /blushes/ hides in a closet with stuffed animals/ thank you :3**

**Sky Slayer: WELL I KINDA SPOILED THE WHOLE STORY FOR YOU DIDN'T I? xDDD**

**ScarletAnastasia: here's the next part and the famous Titania - scene xDDD**

**A LOT OF THE FOLLOWING THINGS FOCUS ON THE SIDE-STORIES BESIDES OBOERON AND TITANIA **

**THEY NEED TO BE DONE **

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR**

**SO MUCH JERZA**

**also, it's really hard for me to write characters that aren't Jellal, Erza, Ultear or my OC's...so I guess Natsu, Juvia and the rest will be OOC and you have to deal with it *puts on sunglasses***

* * *

Gajeel flew through the forest after he'd dipped the dust in the magnolians eyes and wondered if his friend had settled things with his wife. He made a few grimaces and had to grin at his friend's problems. He was just glad that he had not to worry about all this… He still carried the flower, maybe Oberon would have another mission for him…

As he flew a few circles, his mind wondering around, as he felt the familiar presence of his friend near his position curiosity got the better of him and searched for his king. When he finally found him, he had to suppress a loud laughter. Here he was, cuddling with his deep slumbering wife and holding on to her like his life depended on it 'how sweet' he commented and grinned a devilish grin. He wondered how Titania would react if she woke up right now and saw him lying beside her and holding her against him? Well, maybe she wouldn't mind, but maybe she'd kill him…Gajeel twirled the flower in his hands as an idea crossed his mind. As soon as their problems would vanish, he'd have his peace again…so why not speed things up a little?

He carefully approached his slumbering queen, noticing that the dust of the former flower had already settled down in her eyes, being the cause of her peaceful slumber. He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he blew a little bit of the dust in her eyes and she twitched with her eyebrows before inhaling deeply, continuing her dream.

'You owe me something, my friend' Gajeel whispered to Oberon as he flew away. The first person Titania will see, will be her new love, and there was no other than Oberon beside her…

Little did he know that other creatures were out here at night…

* * *

'Gray-sama! Gray-sama where are you?' Juvia shouted through the night, desperately looking for her love as she walked the endless path down the field. He left her alone somewhere in the forest and most likely went back to the fields outside of magnolia, so she did her best to find am persuade him to choose her.

The blue haired woman noticed silhouttes sleeping under a tree as she carefully approached them. From the hairstyle, one of them had to be Lucy, but the other one was spiky and she recognized Natsus scarf. Natsu was no rival of hers, it was quite the opposite, he also suffered from Lucys bewitchment over her Gray-sama, so maybe they could be allies?

She kneeled beside him, nudging his shoulder she whispered 'Natsu-kun, wake up! Have you seen Gray-sama?' and tried to wake him up, but not her love rival sleeping two metres beside him.

As finally his eyelids trembled and he opened his eyes she sighed. They could work together…also, she needed him not to murder her Gray-sama…

'Finally you have awoken! Juvia doesn't like to talk long she wants to make an alliance between-'

As soon as he laid eyes on her, his expression turned into amazement and his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her cheek as he blushed and pulled her closer.

'Where is Gray? So I can defeat him and then your heart will belong to me, my dearest Juvia'

'Eeeeh?' Juvia shrieked and her face went baff and confused. This man was in love with Lucy, why did he say so much nonsense?

'B-But Natsu-kun, Juvia belongs to Gray-sama alone! I thought you and lucy –'

He stood up with a stern expression on his face, grabbing her hand and pulling it close to his chest as he stared at her with all seriousness 'What do I have to do to win your heart, Juvia? I never loved Lucy, my heart has always belonged to you, Juvia' he leaned forward but Juvia pushed him off and ran away as fast as she could. What has gotten into him? She thought in panic as he followed her through the dark. His love was lying beside him and he chased after her?

Lucy trembled in her sleep due to the nightmares she had about drowning in the sea and burning in fire. She opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to forget the pictures of burned flesh as she got up, wiping the sleep off her eyes as she noticed that Natsu wasn't lying beside her anymore.

'Natsu?' she murmured and saw footsteps going away from her position. Fearing, that he'd seen Gray she stood up as fast as she could and followed the tracks in the grass.

* * *

'Ichiya-sensei, are you sure there is no other place for us to train our roles?' a young, blonde –haired guy asked a small, chubby man in his thirties whose long orange hair flew around in the wind while he made some dramatic poses while walking in the dark forest.

There were 4 men in total, a big black haired guy with tanned skin and a stern expression, a blonde-brown haired guy who smiled, but watched carefully the area around him, also, there was a bright blonde younger one with blue-green eyes, smiling and grinning cheerfully. They all were led by the older man, all of them, with the exception of their leader, carrying various packages and costumes.

They planned on making a theatre play for the wedding of Laxus and Mirajane to entertain the public and choose 'Pyramus and Thisbe'.

'This is not possible, my young friend, for the dark is a spring of inspiration for every artist' the soft, slimy voice of the old man, Ichiya, spoke while a spark flew around his eye.

As they arrived at a little lighting, he ordered them (while doing dramatic poses of course) to set up everything they needed for their training. The blonde-brown haired guy worked at the costumes as he found an old donkey-head, chuckling at the sight and placing it somewhere between the necessary ones.

'Men, my young friends, we shall begin our play!' he said and jumped to his place as the young blonde one appeared with a wig and a handmade dress.

Eve, that was the blonde one, was playing Thisbe, Ichiya would be playing Pyramus.

'Oh Thisbe! Your scent is sweeter than the perfume of a lily in middle of the blossom in summer! Your hair as soft as cotton fresh from he fields! Where are you, your Pyramus is calling you!' Doing unnecessary hand movements and sending his sparkles in all directions, 'Thisbe' made her entrance.

'Oh my dearest Pyramus! Meet me by the old grave outside the city while my heart is longing after you' Eve said with his highest tone while Hibiki and Ren, the other two, had do suppress a loud laughter which Eve noticed, shooting them a deadly glare. It all had been the idea of her sensei, they were forced to take part, and since he was the youngest one, he had to play Thisbe. Ichiya said 'Here I am, Thisbe, apple of my eye! Your dearest Pyramus has arrived' in the most dramatic way possible and sprinted towards Eve whose face twitched in disgust as his sensei made his way to him. Lucky for 'Thisbe', 'Pyramus' slipped on the grass, flying towards the bundle of costumes and landing with his head in the donkey mask. The other men laughed and rolled on the ground holding their stomachs as Ichiya tried to get up, only to fall down once again.

From all ruckus, Titania opened her eyes as she saw a strange creature with a donkey mask stumbling around the lighting. First, she was confused, then a warm feeling settled in her heart as the little chubby creature ran around, leaving sparks in the air and she could feel her racing heartbeat. Totally ignoring Oberon beside her she got up and approached the creature, still invisible for humans, and began to study his body. Titania didn't know why but she felt herself drawn to this creature like nothing else as she gently touched the donkey's head, playing with his mane as the creature lay on the ground.

She saw 3 other man making fun of her little lovable creature and got angry, an aura arose around her and a thunderous sound echoed through the night and the 3 strangers vanished while she gently held this wonderful thing in place.

'MEN! Where do they go? These traitors! Leaving their sensei like this? They need to learn how to be fearless!' the creature talked and Titania felt amazed by how soft his voice was and wanted nothing more than hold him close to her for eternity. She charmed him with a sleep spell and took him in her arms.

* * *

Oberon felt the presence of his wife vanishing from his side and so, he woke up, staring at the empty spot beside him. Letting his fingers slip through his hair and shaking out the sleep of his eyes he gazed around the lighting, expecting to see her scarlet hair. He leaned up and indeed, saw her, showing her back to him and sung a song like she used to do decades ago, whenever she was in a good mood. He remembered her singing this song to him whenever they both needed some time for themselves, she'd sing it while they both stared into the setting sun and he held her in his arms…He prayed that it'll happen again soon.

She began to turn around and while he still gazed at her lovingly he didn't notice the ugly creature she cradled in her arms, that was, until she bent down and kissed the head of that monstrosity. Oberon jerked up in confusion and stared in disbelief at the sight of his wife caressing a human with a donkey's head while completely ignoring him; did she do it to tease him? Approaching her as fast as he could and holding her chin up a little bit forcefully he made her look at him and as soon as he'd seen the brown eyes' dull expression he knew. This was the effect of the red/blue flower Gajeel had.

'this idiot' he murmured as she yanked his hand away and stared at him with a deadly expression before turning her attention back to the donkey in her arms.

Oberon felt disgusted at the sign of these hands caressing this creature. The flower made the person fall in love with the first creature they'd see…so Titania currently loved this….Thing….

'GAJEEL!' he shouted out angrily. Only a second breeze of the dust could disable the effect, but only in a certain time-span. He had to find his friend in a day's time or the Queen of fairies would marry a donkey…an extremely disgusting donkey….

Watching helplessly as Titania soothed the thing into sleep, gently rocking, hugging and caressing it, he felt his heart melting. Despite knowing that it weren't her real feelings, his jealousy kicked in. He was the only one she'd ever sung that song…the only one who knew the softness of her hands…

'GAJEEL!' he shouted once again, cursing the black haired creature. If it were for drinking, partying or fights, he was there before any other, but if you need him, he wouldn't appear…

Oberon sighed and sat down on his cloak, holding his head in his hands.

'Why does this always happen to me?' he thought bitterly.

Levy, one of Titanias servants, went out to search for her Queen as she didn't come back so long, so she wanted to look if everything was alright.

The little blue haired fairy was more as surprised as she saw Oberon sitting a few metres away from Titania, desperately shaking his head as her Queen caressed the face of a monstrosity.

'Something seemed to have went wrong' she concluded and flew towards her King, nudging his shoulder.

'My King? My King, what happened here?' she curiously said as the blue haired monarch sighed and greeted the little fairy.

'One of my servants seemed to have misunderstood something' he said, but then recognized his chance as he saw the wings of the fairy.

'You know, if you want to help your Queen, search for a black haired guy with my sign on his arm, he looks pretty wild for a fairy and has black wings, his name's Gajeel and he should be somewhere in the forest, carrying a flower. Bring me the flower as fast as you can' He ordered and watched Levy nodding understandingly while shooting a worried glance back at her Queen. Oberon noticed her look and ensured her 'She will be back to normal if you bring me the flower, now hurry up.'

And with that, she flew away.

Speeding and navigating through the forest was her second nature, she lived in here long enough to know all the spots fairies loved, be it from little lakes too large trees or the best places to take a nap. Judging by the personality she thought this Gajeel-guy had, he was probably sleeping somewhere, so she spent the next 10 minutes looking on branches for the black haired fairy.

She was almost on the edge of giving up as snoring arose from a branch above her. She swiftly flew a level higher and saw the wanted person sleeping as tight as ever while hugging the red/blue flower. She chuckled at the sight, who would've known that this tough guy liked cuddling, especially with flowers…

She carefully approached him and tried to snatch the flower away from his grasp, but he just didn't want to let go and held on even tighter. She pouted and tried it on the other side, but again, she failed.

She had enough and began nudging his shoulder and then finally, hammering against his head in annoyance so that he'd wake up.

And waking up he did…

He jerked up with a loud 'WHAT?' and fell off the branch, clinging on the flower and forgetting that he had wings, screaming as he fell towards the ground.

Levy dived after him, quickly grabbing him by his shoulders as she levitated both of them and the flower before she managed to land on the grass.

'Shrimp, why are you here?' he blurted out and wiped his eyes, trying to sound manly again.

'Your King sent me, you messed something up, idiot' she snatched back and pouted in the other direction.

'Probably wanting to thank me' the man grimaced and let out a 'Geee-hee' laugh, but Levy just looked at him in confusion.

'Why would he thank you? Titania is hugging a donkey instead of her husband!' This made Gajeels smirk vanish and his skin began to turn pale. 'Then we should probably fly to them' he murmured and grabbed the flower offering Levy a hand to get up while having an expression on his face as he remembered his cracked pride from the fall. 'Thanks for saving me by the way' he quickly said and as soon as she was in the air again, he dashed off to his king.

Meanwhile, Oberon was lost.

Titania wouldn't listen to anything he'd say and she tried to get away from him. He had told her that her 'lover' wanted to rest here and that he was a friend of the donkey, but she just called him a liar and began walking away, the man with a donkey-head still cradling against her chest. As she tried to run away from him, he grabbed her arm and held her back by force. She stared unbelievingly angry at him with these merciless dull brown eyes as she yanked his hand off and ran into the forest, him dashing after her.

She continued running through the branches, wanting to get away from this strange man that was following her. She wanted to spend eternity together with the love of her life, making him the new King of the fairies. As she dreamingly gazed into the face of her wonderful lover, she couldn't see where she was going and tripped on a stone. She rolled a little bit on the ground as her dress got dirty, but she tried to shield the head of the donkey as good as she could, but then, she had to let go and he landed a few metres away from her while she lay on the cold, hard ground.

She extended her hand, but then, the blue haired man came, his eyes glooming with frustration as he chased after her and as soon as he saw her lying on the ground, he tackled her and grabbed her wrists, holding them in place while pinning her down.

'For your own safety you'll stay here until Gajeel has returned' he said forcefully and watched her struggle against his grip, but he didn't plan on letting her go, for her sake.

She tried rolling around, but he pressed his weight on her, holding her in place as she furiously gritted her teeth and even tried to bite his hand. He could stand everything she threw at him and prayed for Levy's return. This wasn't how things should turn out…

Levy and Gajeel chased through the forest and quickly stopped at the little lighting they were before, but the royal pair seemed to have vanished…Gajeel could track down footsteps and the scent of his friend and so, they arrived at the scene, which looked a little bit bizarre.

Oberon lying on top of Titania while she tried to turn the tables, her teeth gritted and their faces only inches apart from each other as the donkey-like creature slept a few metres away.

Gajeel burst out in laughter and almost let the flower fall on the ground as he had to hold his stomach. Oberon noticed the familiar sound and just grumbled 'Give me the flower and then go away' , for his liking, the black fairy found all of this too amusing.

'Catch it, loverboy' he smirked and watched in amusement as the flower landed beside Oberons left hand, so he had to let free one of Titanias hands in order to grab the flower and had to endure as she tried to shove his face and body away from her, cursing him with every word possible as he struggled to touch her eyes with the plant, but as soon as he managed it, Titania instantly calmed down and closed her eyes, breathing in heavily.

Levy and Gajeel took this as sign to leave but first, grabbed the donkey and the flower and carried him away. Fairies were little, but they had their strength…especially Gajeel.

Oberon sighed as she stopped struggling, but just to make sure, he stayed on top of her until he could be sure. She let her eyes closed a few moments and he gulped at what was expecting him if she's wake up. Will she be glad to see him or…

* * *

**DONE WITH THIS**

**I rushed the part where Titania falls in love with the donkey a little because...Ichiza.**

**next chapter will hopefully give you a mass of jerza feels my friends ;D**

**leave a review, tell me what you liked or what you disliked, if you strongly disagree with something don't hold back and send it to me per PN so that I can try to make it better.**

**Next chap will be up soon!**


	4. Feelings cross each other in the night

**I just realized that this will be a pretty short story considering that Titania and Oberon are on good terms again..**

**meaning, this'll have to end soon ;_;**

**oh and I've one thing to ask for future fics...if a fic is rated T...but I want to write only ONE M-rated chapter**

**and I label the chapter with M so that everyone knows it's M**

**and also it's not necessary for the plot**

**is it allowed that I just rate the chapter M and the story stays T?**

**btw**

**ALL THESE GREAT REVIEWS OMFG GUYS LET ME LOVE YOU**

**Re to Review!**

**passer by: **I know it's also my absolute favourite! I've read it like...24 times? and yes, Ichiza in front of jealous Jelly *_* maybe we'll get this in the OVA

**ScarletAnastasia: **The thing with the fast updates is that I've already written most of the story ^^ I've been on a trip to france the last 10 days and I was bored...so...xD

**mjxecxjd:** I've actually drawn Ichiya with a donkeyhead...it looked pretty funny xD

**Y:** GIMME AN H! GIMME AN E! GIMME AN R! GIMME AN E AGAIN! IT - IS - HERE!

**mjxecxjd. **I wanted to do this story as a seperated fic but then I was like uuuuurgh screw it, Oberon and Titania need a backstory...

**Hiru to Yoru:** didn't even notice the usage of a lot of I's in your review until you've pointed it out xD, Casting Ichiya as Nick Bottom was a real fun idea since the Trimens and Ichiya were perfect for the roles of the (how are they called in the english version? idk let me just call them) people.

**DiamondAnime:** do it, 'A midsummernight's dream' is probably his best work, it's also the most fun xD Shakespeare is extrordinary and I love all of his works, especially AMSND

**Arcobaleno-lover: **well he did actually undo it when he touched her eyelids with the flower^^ and Gajeel isn't a very good matchmaker, I agree on that...xD

**Sky Slayer: **Here have them on top of each other (against the tree trunk I've mentioned so often xDD)

**severedserenity: 'hey kids this is the story how I met your mother...' **gosh that'd be hilarious xD

**'Well at first we were childhood friends...then I threw her out of the tower...then i cointinued stalking her as council member and wanted to kill her, somehow destroyed the council and fell in a comatose state...got revived and lost my memories...your mother found me again and had to drag me out of my suicidal phase...then the council got int he way and cockblocked me...then your mother vanished and I got whipped in the prison...then your auntie who posessed me and made me do all these horrible things decided to bust me out and be best buds with me...we fucked some dark guilds up...your mother appeared again and then I cockblocked myself...'**

**Kira + Twins: 0.0' **

But I've already decided what I want to do and I'll try to write it as soon as possible^^

* * *

Her breathing and heartbeat went steady as the effect of the flower wore off, then, she finally opened her brown eyes. Her pupils looked around in confusion and settled down on his face as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, recognizing the position they were in. He got (reluctantly) off of her and kneeled beside her, while she lifted her upper body, the rest of her still lying on the ground. She grabbed her forehead like she'd have a headache and shook her head in disbelief over what had happened. 'I…just had the worst nightmare' she growled and he wondered where her hostility went. 'I dreamed that I loved a beast with a…donkey head' she shook in disgust at the pure thought of that and frowned, until she saw the worried expression on his face. 'That was just a dream, right? Please, Jellal, tell me it'd been a dream I – ' Her voice cracked as soon as she noticed that she'd called him by his real name, that was something she hadn't done the last few 100 years…they were always Oberon and Titania.

As soon as she said his name he smiled and shifted closer to her while she still tried to regain her full consciousness. Despite her confused look, he lifted his hand and let it wonder through her hair, stroking it and enjoying it's softness, smiling at her blush as she closed his eyes under his touch while he gently whispered her name, 'Erza'.

'We…didn't call each other that for a long time' she stated and felt sadness arise in her. She instantly dropped her nightmare about the donkey because there were more important matters to discuss with him… For the public, they were Oberon and Titania, but in private they continued calling each other Erza and Jellal, but at some point, they were even Oberon and Titania when they were alone.

'When did we stop being Jellal and Erza and began only to exist as Oberon and Titania?' He asked her while he realized all the past mistakes they'd made. They couldn't separate their private and their royal lives anymore and that led to their disputes and loveless times. 'I don't know' she whispered and leaned into his touch as his hand wandered to her cheek. She mimicked his action and her hand caressed the right side of his face, tracing the mark on his skin. 'I want Jellal back' she said and her voice trembled as her eyes got wet. 'I want my Erza back' he whispered and slowly bent down, letting their noses touch and for a moment as he waited for her allowance. Almost desperately she pressed her lips against his, crashing down any resistance she met and soon, their tongues were intertwined like they hadn't been for a hundred years, each of them trying to pull each other closer, to deepen the sensation of the other as they parted and crashed together again. His hands went up to the top of her head, carefully lifting the crown and placing it on their side while she did the same, taking his crown away. They weren't the royal pair right now… Their fight seemed forgotten and forgiven, the past 100 years never seemed to have taken place as the two lovers held each other close in the midsummer night, not wanting to let go of each other. His hands were constantly playing with her hair and wandered to her neck and then to her back a few times, feeling the old scars under his touch as one of her hands searched for the scar on his chest where the same blade that ended her life had ended his, feeling it under the soft fabric of his clothes as the other hand was constantly caressing his neck. They felt like the days when they were humans, they feared the end of the moment and wished that this night would last forever.

Pulling back for a little while they just gazed in each other's eyes, wondering how they'd spent so much time being apart from each other as both of them cracked a smile and rested their foreheads against each other. 'I don't want this night to end, Jellal' she whispered and lay back, pulling him on top of her. 'Never' she stated as she pulled him closer once again.

**(AN: Then a few things happen *giggles*)**

* * *

Erza felt a cold breeze brushing over her only partly covered body as she trembled a little, slipping closer to the only source of warmth in this eventful night. She felt the familiar skin and the familiar hands holding her as she rested her head on her usual spot, right above his heart.

She was only wearing his coat and smelled his scent, hearing his steady breathing and feeling his constant heartbeat under her touch.

They were both leaning against a tree trunk, he had put on his trousers and boots again while she had taken possession of his cloak, cradling against his soft skin as they were both on the edge of falling asleep.

They relived a lot of different emotions this night, hate, confusion, longing, anger, sadness, love and lastly, happiness, something they didn't have for a long time.

They were back on being Jellal and Erza again, at least for themselves they would be this. A hand slipped under her coat and pulled her closer to his chest, obviously not wanting to let her go.

She studied his face, his closed eyes, his red mark, his scar…

Carefully tracing the scar with her soft hands, she thought about the desperation he had to go through, about the pain he must've felt all these years ago…His eyelids started to flutter as soon as her fingers touched the sensitive skin and he grumbled in his sleep in discomfort, tightening his grasp on her once again.

Decades have passed and it only took one night to bring them back to the ones they were before…Funny how meaningless time was…

She sighed and snuggled against his chest, trying to get some rest as well, after all, no creature could see them right now…Pressing a soft kiss on the scar she made an attempt to close her eyes, but couldn't help herself but stare at him. She missed him so much she wanted to save every second of this moment, wanting to cherish it forever. Studying his face she let her hand slip from his chest to his cheek and then to his hair, caressing the blue locks and twirling some of them around her finger. He seemed to notice her movements and his eyes fluttered open, she felt herself lost in his tea-green irises as his eyes were plastered on her face, still trying to get the tiredness out of them. Almost without thought he brought his hand up to run his fingers through her silky hair before pulling her close, dipping down and before Erza could meekly protect, started placing soft kisses down her neck. Jellal smirked and continued nibbling on the soft, velvet-like skin on her neck, sure to leave marks; she was his and his alone and he would never let go of her, never again. He smirked as she was obviously enjoying his actions. 'You know I've missed this' she managed to growl out while he continued his movements, trying to enjoy as much of her as possible before the night could end. As she leaned her head to the side to give him better access he bit her neck a little, leaving his lips there for a while, making sure to leave his mark on his Queen.

They would've gone further again, but then, mortals distorted the lovers. 4 of them sprinted through the lighting, shouting, crying and swearing around. The couple looked in confusion as a black haired man ran away from a crying and shouting blue haired woman while a pink haired man declared his undying love for said woman, and then finally, a blonde haired one angry shouting at the pink haired.

Oberon recognized two of them, the blackhead and the bluenette and his eyes widened. He had ordered Gajeel to take care of them and make sure that the flower's dust settled into the black haired man's eyes, but it seemed that his friend messed up again. He looked at Erza who was currently sitting astride him, raising and eyebrow and her chin seemed to hit the ground in shock. In all their years on earth they've never seen such a strange truss. Jellal sighed and let his head fall back, hitting against the tree trunk as he let his hand wander through his blue hair. Erza noticed the annoyance and a little hint of anger in her husband's behaviour, but also how he felt…responsible for the humans who just passed? After all, he looked at them with worry in his eyes.

'Something the matter?' she stated and turned his head to her, leaning forwards and lying on top of him. He let out a deep sigh and began explaining while one of his fingers went through her soft hair. 'I saw the dark haired one and the bluenette a while ago after our first meeting today. I ordered Gajeel then to bring an 'Amor's arrow' to help her, she seemed so desperate I felt bad, also, he's one of the men who currently troubles Laxus, so I thought I could help them in this matter…but it looks like –' He said reluctantly, knowing how much he messed things up in an attempt to help someone.

'Like Gajeel got the dust in the wrong man's eyes…' she concluded and shook her head in disbelief. 'That means you'll go now and bring these things in order again?' she asked, after all, he was responsible for this mess…

'I wish I could, but I need Gajeel and the flower first, so you might want to get dressed' he winked at her and she just smacked his head a little before getting off of him, searching for her dress somewhere in the grass while he got up.

'GAJEEL!' he shouted again, like he did so many times before this night 'GAJEEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU' his voice became filled with anger. He was finally on good terms with his wife again and now, he couldn't fully enjoy it, first, he had to clean up the mess he and his friend caused. As Gajeel wasn't there after 5 minutes Jellal got very angry and began to walk around in circles, his vein on his forehead clearly showed that he was in a really bad mood right now…

The once again dressed Erza just sat on the tree trunk and felt somehow amused how he stomped around; he used to do this whenever something troubled him… She reached for the ground, grabbing the two crowns who rested beside her in the grass and approached him from behind as he nervously stared into the dark. She wondered when he'll recognize that he had shielded both of them from the eyes and the ears of mortals and then later fairies….

Despite being an extremely strong man, a great king and a brilliant mind, there were some things even he can forget.

She chuckled as his anger got the better of him and he kicked a nearby stone against a tree.

'Maybe this'll help you remember' she wrapped her arms around his torso and carefully placed his crown on his head again, but he didn't seem to take the hint as he turned around and looked at her in confusion, his cheeks still red from his anger.

She sighed and began rolling her eyes, but he still didn't seem to understand her, not until she gestured towards her eyes.

A big 'Oh' formed on his lips as he finally got it, and his cheeks began to turn even redder.

'Maybe that's why he didn't come' she said and quickly kissed his tattoo while he still tried to look away. Finally, his hand moved and took possession of the crown she was still holding in her grasp, taking it away from her and resting it on her scarlet waves.

'What would I do without my Queen' he murmured and rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the newly awakened trust between them.

'Shouting at a forest. Now go and settle things with Gajeel' she smirked and placed a peck on his lips before leaving him alone, going back to her tree trunk and crossed her arms, still looking amused at him.

He finally disabled the spell and shouted again and within a minute, Gajeel stormed out of the trees, chuckling at the sight of his friends missing clothes.

'Looks like everything went well' he smiled deviously as his friend began to blush a little, but soon, his face turned back to the one of a ruler.

'Gajeel, you made a mistake. You've got the dust in the eyes of the wrong man' Oberon stated with stern eyes.

'You only said he was Magnolian, the man I met was wearing a Magnolian tunika and the woman besides him cried. That was all the information you gave me' Gajeel cocked his head at him. He did what he was told with the information given, he had no reason to feel guilty.

'Yeah I know, but I beg you to search them again and blow the dust in the eyes of a man with black hair, and make sure he looks at the blue haired one. Also, you have to cure the rosehead, he did nothing wrong' the ruler stated and his underling nodded, but still couldn't hold back a comment.

'Let them be in this confusion, it's amusing to watch' he laughed, but the stern eyes of his friend got him back to seriousness pretty easy.

'Fine, I'll do as you say' he grumbled and flew away.

Jellal sighed and turned around, hoping Gajeeel wouldn't screw this one up…

Erza got up from the trunk and had to hold back her laughter. For his liking, she found that too amusing. He sat down on the grass and felt worried, after all, he wanted to make sure everything turned out alright. His wife seemed to notice his uneasiness as she approached him again, hugging him from behind and resting her head in the crock of his neck. She hated to bring this up right now but there was one major problem she still wanted to talk about, and she wanted to do it while they were on good terms since nobody could be sure this'll last….

'What will you do about Wendy?' she asked carefully. The last thing she wanted was leaving the child she adopted all on her own somewhere in the wilderness…that was something she would never do…

Oberon sighed and leaned against her while her grip on his torso tightened. She knew exactly what she was doing, she was bewitching him so that he wouldn't say no…She knew him too well. He could never ignore her when she did this.

'You hold the child dear, huh?' he asked, feeling a little bit of jealousy inside him.

They tried for 300 years, yet still, they've never been parents. They were told it's extreme rare that a royal couple gets children, but they never lost hope. He knew Erzas motherly side, how much she wanted to take care of others and that she imagined eternity with him and a lot of children, but it just didn't happen.

He sighed as he felt her nodding and knew her lips were pressed to a slim line, fearing his disapproval on that matter…but she already melted his heart.

'If it's that important to you…' The next few words were hard for him to say. As Oberon, he had always tried to stick to the rules to be a good king even though it went against his preferences, but if he had to choose between breaking a questionable rule or a new fight with his Queen…he'd choose the rule.

'…then she will stay with the fairies' He managed to say with a smile and felt the pressure of her lips on his cheek as she held on to him tighter.

They continued laying there for a while, doing nothing but enjoying the breathing and the feeling of each other as his mind began to wander around, thinking if Gajeel could handle the situation.

Erza noticed his worried looks and she couldn't deny that she was curious too…The night has been too perfect, so she had a good feeling about this and Gajeel was right, the whole situation of the mortals was rather hilarious.

'Wanna see how they're doing?'

* * *

**So this chapter is kinda short but it's solely jerza...so I hope you forgive me^^**


	5. Things get messed up

**I know it has been a long time and I know that the chapter is pretty fast paced and well...shitty but that's mostly because I CAN'T WRITE GRUVIA OR NALU**

**I don't know why but...I just can't**

**so I hope you won't get mad at me :X but my exams are exhausting me and the fact that my laptop broke and I lost the first version I've written didn't exactly lift my spirits up**

**but OVA 5 REALLY DID**

**BECAUSE HOLY SHIT HAVE YOU SEEN THAT? DAT JERZA!**

**on a sad note...Ultear...if you have read CotS you know how much I LOVE badass Ultear and how much I've wanted for her to be the godmother of Jelly's and Erza's first child...but now...**

**my Ultear...I hope Mashima pulls out the biggest nakama-crap he knows just so that she is alive**

**she can't die...she just...can't. I forbid her to die!**

**Passerby: well I plan another story and I guess... I'm gonna have to turn the rating to M at some point...xD**

**Hiru to Yoru: thanks :3 **

**DiamondAnime: Gray Juvia Natsu and Lucy will own this chapter and things will get messed up a bit ;D**

**Sky Slayer: Kesh, they're also my perfect bbys and I also can't**

**Lozin99: OMFG help you're flattering me! xD well, I already plan a new one...a really long and serious one with about...15-20 chapters a'la 5k words per chap, but I'm gonna do this after all my exam are over and I'm still working on the plot**

**Arcobaleno-lover: because after what he'd done with Erza, details like this vanish...xDDD who can blame him?**

**maya: yeah probably gonna do it like What's Behind^^ thanks :3**

**dancingteddy: Well I've typed with ' ... ' since forever, I'm even using it in my essays and my teacher are not bothered so I got so used to it writing "..." looks so...wrong :x **

**ScarletAnastasia: Wendy will be in the next chapter and then Erza, Jelly and her will have a family-bounding session^^**

**severedserenity: well this chap is a little bit fast-paced since I really had a massive writer's block and had to write the final chap of COTS first...and yes...Wendy is their daughter and nobody can tell me otherwise**

**rosella ice: Sorry, I had a lot to do and exams...urgh .**

**Madeline-chan09: SHE IS THEIR DAUGHTER! I THOUGHT THAT SINCE HER FIRST APPEARANCE URGH GOD I HOPE IT IS LIKE THIS BECAUSE CAN YOU IMAGINE ERZA AND JELLAL ACTING ALL PARENTLY AROUND HER (there has to be some time-paradox-dragon-slayer-thingy for this to work but...IT'D BE SO CUTE!**

* * *

Jellal almost flew through the forest. His legs began moving on their own as he passed countless shadows and trees, tightly holding the hand of his wife and dragging her with him. Erza had due to his speed trouble to keep up with him and almost stumbled on a few roots but he seemed in such a hurry that she didn't mention it. She just tagged along and felt his sweaty hands and heard his panting breath as he felt the nervousness wash over his body.

Finally arriving at the open field he let go of her hand, his eyes wandering around in the dark as he began to walk forward in a hasty pace. Erza stayed back and helped him search for some sign of the humans or Gajeel.

'I don't think they're here' Jellal whimpered as he measured the time. Only 2 hours until sunrise…they had to re-do the effect of the spell soon…

Erza crossed her arms and nervously looked around. This thing was truly upsetting him and that made her sad and uneasy…the night had been so good and she wanted to remember it that way…

Suddenly, a cry echoed through the night.

'JUVIA!'

'I take it back, they're here' he quickly muttered before he grabbed her by the wrist again, sprinting in the direction where the cry came from.

'Come' he turned around and pulled her hastily with him.

* * *

'Juvia wait for me! We'll make 40 babies!' Natsu chased after the bluenette with big hearts in his eyes while she just tried to get away from him as fast as possible. She, on the other side, was chasing after Gray who ran away from her in panic. He didn't know what happened with his rival, but whatever it was, he was afraid the same would happen to him. Behind Natsu, Lucy shouted again and again but he didn't seem to care, something very odd for the pink haired man. Natsu grabbed the arm of Juvia and held her back, making an attempt to stroke her cheek but Juvia just kicked him in the crotch, making the pink haired one cry in pain.

'Get your dirty hands off of Juvia!' the panicking woman shouted and just wanted to get away from this mess… She followed the direction Gray headed. He seemed to be the only one sane this night even though he still pushed her away.

Gajeel sighed as he flew in acceptance behind the truss. The pink one had already recovered and sped up again while the blonde clung onto his torso, dragging her along with him. 'Natsu, drop this! We need to talk!' her voice echoed through the night but the man didn't pay attention to her. Juvia managed to get out of his grip and got away. 'DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!' the man shouted and instantly chased after the bluenette while shouting at the blonde.

Lucy stood there, her mind in a fuzzy dizz as anger began to boil inside of her.

'WELL THEN GO AWAY! WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY?' She lost it at this point and broke down on the grass, hugging her knees. She fought the tears, she didn't want to cry about him…but why did he change so much in a few hours? She just wanted to kick against a tree and never see his face again…but she knew she couldn't do it. She felt something was off…that he didn't act on his own accord…she managed to hold back the tears but her fists clenched in the soft grass as she made her decision. She will force him to face her and then she'll demand to know why he changed his mind. Yes. Lucy pulled herself together with a determined look on her face, wiped the dirt off of her dress, and began chasing after Natsu, Juvia and Gray.

'Oh god that's not good, that's really not good' Jellal muttered and walked in circles, his hands crossed behind his head as a look of sheer desperation was displayed on his face. Erza was standing behind him, watching her husband losing his sanity over the problems of some mortals…but then again it's his fault for messing with love…

She sighed and looked at the 4 humans. The blonde one was left on the ground but managed to pull herself up and chased after the other 3… Where the hell was Gajeel and when will he finally manage to get everything alright? Despite her amusement she hated to see Jellal suffering like this, in no time, he'd make himself responsible for the curse he put on those humans and then probably have a long phase of depression, a thing she wanted to avoid with all her power.

'Don't get so worked up, you need to have a cool head to manage all of this' she advised him and heard a loud sigh of frustration.

'How could I not get worked up on this? I have no idea where Gajeel is, I can't see him, and I messed with the love of 4 mortals. That pretty messes with my mood'

* * *

Gajeel met up with Juvia and Natsu as they ran through the field, Juvia chasing after Gray and talk with him, but instead Natsu declared his never-ending love for Juvia who declared hers for Gray…

Gray, on the other hand, was hoping to find Lucy….

Said blonde appeared with an immense speed behind the trio, anger written all over the face.

'NATSU! COME HERE WE NEED TO TALK' her voice echoed through the night as loud as the roar of a lion.

'GET YOUR MAN OFF OF JUVIA!' the bluenette shouted back hat her, just as loud as Lucy did.

Juvia cursed Natsu and declared her love for Gray, Gray cursed Juvia and declared his love for Lucy, Natsu cursed Lucy and Gray and declared his love for Juvia….and Lucy…Lucy cursed all of them.

It all felt more like the dream of a drunkard than the events of a simple midsummer night, but this is how things were.

Juvia was too close for Grays liking, so he sped up but tripped on the root of an old oak tree and fell to the ground, Juvia crashed against him and wrapped her arms possessive around his chest as Natsu tried to pull her in his arms while Lucy hit the back of Natsus head. This has got to be a joke. Gray closed his eyes and felt a strange presence and then suddenly, he sneezed. It felt like he got dust in the eyes and he rubbed them, but then his eyes settled on Juvias face. All he could see were her blue waves dancing in the wind as she kicked Natsu in the face, her passionate cry of disgust…and her eyes, blue like the sea sparkling with anger. Then, she raised her voice and spoke the words he wanted to hear most.

'JUVIA ONLY BELONGS TO GRAY-SAMA NOW GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!' Gray grabbed her hands and she turned around in confusion as his hands started to caress her cheek.

'Went better than expected' Gajeel smirked and turned his attention to the furious pink-head who consisted of pure jealousy now. 'Now it's your turn, turn around you bastard he smirked and grabbed the flower a little bit tighter. After the man would see in the blonde's face, Gajeel had his peace again. The man finally turned around to shout at the woman who was hitting him on the back of his head and Gajeel took the opportunity, trying to smash the flower against the man's eyelids, but then suddenly, the man turned around again and before Gajeel could stop, the blonde got a whole load of dust in her eyes, sneezing and trying to wipe off the breeze. Gajeel gulped with a sigh of despair. This is not good…

The blonde's eyes turned to the scene before her and then her brown pupils widened as she approached Natsu slowly…

'BACK OFF OF MY JUVIA' the blonde kicked the pink haired man in the gut, causing him to land in a bush while Juvia just managed to cry out a big 'EEEEEEEEEH' as her eyes widened in shock.

'WHAT IS UP WITH ALL OF YOU?' She yelled out in anger and panic as everyone suddenly got a major crush on her.

The dark haired one got up and stood protectively before Juvia as he observed his new rival.

* * *

'Looks like Gajeel's here' Erza said while her husband gave up on his sanity, laying himself down on the floor. He didn't even want to look at the drama before him. Erza sat down beside him and held his hand really tight, offering him some emotional support.

He was all tensed up, the fact that his first action for 'the sake of Magnolia' was cursing the wrong man to fall in love with the wrong woman and therefore creating a love triangle that would annoy the hell out of Laxus … Even though Jellal felt jealousy because he thought that Erza and the ruler of Magnolia had an affair, everything vanished and he knew she has always been faithful to him. Before his leaving he swore an oath of allegiance to Laxus grandfather, like every King of the fairies did to secure the safety and friendship between fairies and humans. Laxus mental state was one of his top concerns for now….

* * *

Gajeel facepalmed himself and went to the bush where the pinkie lay, now that he hold still, he could finally make sure that he gets a load of dust in his eyes, maybe, with a little bit of luck, he'd look at the right person.

While Lucy and Gray both were pulling on Juvias arms, Natsu got up again. Storming in between them and stopping the fight while blushing furiously. Lucy took the opportunity to take the hand of the still shocked Juvia and made an attempt to sprint into the night, but Grays hand held Juvia back.

'Gray – I was so wrong, let us not be rivals anymore' Natsu clung on onto Grays arm while getting on his knees 'Let us elope together!' the pink haired one spoke in the most dreaming voice Gajeel had ever heard.

'EEEH?' Juvias eyes widened and her Jaw hit the ground. Didn't Natsu have a crush on Juvia a second ago?

'WHAT GAME ARE YOU PLAYING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!'

Juvia shouted but was held back by Lucy who still wanted to drag her into the night.

'AND YOU LET GO OFF JUVIA!'

The 4 of them continued bantering, trying to rip Juvia in halves while Natsu clung on to Gray, whispering sweet things in his ear.

'This is getting out of hand' Gajeel thought and approached Gray, only acting on pure luck and hoping that the black haired man would look at Juvia…

Sadly, he looked at a pink haired man first…

'N-Natsu….' Suddenly, his hand went to Natsus face and cupped it gently before Juvia could jump between them, smashing Grays hand away while Natsu and Gray just smiled dreamingly at each other.

'OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD' The fairy slowly had enough of all of this and with a big cry of desperation he approached all of them, hitting the flower against the eyes of everyone, not caring if any of this would turn out alright but that was his Limit. Getting the last bit of dust out of the flower he let it fall on the ground and flew away, shaking his head.

'Screw the order, I have enough of this…' he grumbled and vanished in the shadows, he tried and it was his kings fault for messing with love…

The 4 humans rubbed their eyes and finally, fell down on the floor before they could open them. The dust had been enough to knock them out all at once so that right now, Juvia was lying on top of Lucy and Natsu still hugged Gray.

* * *

Erza spent her time watching the 4 fighting humans and their constant changing of crushes. That was better than any comedy she'd ever seen in a theatre…

She could spot Gajeel flying around them and casually trying to hit one of them in the eyes but then, he seemed to give up and started to massacre the flower in the midst of the battle.

The dust settled in everyone's eyes and they all fell to the floor…unconscious.

Her husband was still lying on the ground, not wanting to look at the disaster he'd see and so he just stared up into the sky, trying to forget.

'Jellal something happened, Gajeel knocked them out' Erza said and in an instant, he stood up.

This was his chance, if they'd got dust in their eyes and they're unconscious…

'…we can drag them to separate secluded areas' he mumbled and a slight sign of mischief displayed in his eyes as he gazed on the opportunity in front of him.

Seeking for approval from his wife he looked around, only finding her already running towards them. She seemed to have got the same idea…

Smirking, he followed the whirlwind of scarlet hair

As they both arrived at the scene, they instantly grabbed the couples, starting with the pink haired and blonde one first. Jellal threw the man over his shoulder while Erza carried the women away to a secluded area about 300 meter away from their current position.

'I just hope that they'll finally look at each other because really…Now I want this night to end' Erza said to him while they were on their way.

'I feel the same, if all this mess didn't have happen then it would have been perfect, but thanks to Gajeel…' he started to trail off in some thoughts but suddenly, Erzas elbow smashed right in his kidney. 'Ow – what was that for?'

'It's not only Gajeels fault, who again made me fall in love with a donkey and caused a love-quadruple?' she snapped back at him while he just blushed and looked away. They laid the man and the woman down under a tree, making sure there was no way they'd miss each other's eyes but Jellal wanted to make sure of it.

'Do you have anything to tie them up?' he asked her but again, she thought ahead of him. Using the belt she wore because it matched her outfit to tie them together.

'Two down, two to go' she said smirking as she admired their work.

'Well let's get back before they wake up and fall in love with a grasshopper' Jellal said casually and began walking to the spot where the remaining couple laid.

They also tied them together in a safe distance under another tree, this time, using Jellals belt and tying them up just as tight as they did with the other's.

'Now, let's sit back and watch, the overdose of the dust will make them dizzy for a bit' Jellal said relieved, offering his hand to his queen and guided her to a small hill where they'd wait for the four humans to wake up.

* * *

'ACHOOO'

'Gah, what was that?' Natsu growled and opened his eyes, looking to his right where he heard a sneeze. He tried to move but found himself buckled against something and the sleepy man needed a few moments to realize that he was tied up against another person

'I don't know' the person said and soon, he found himself looking into two chocolate brown eyes. Instantly, his heart began melting and he wrapped his arms around her before she could react. It was the same with her, and she began responding the hug just as tight as he did. The belt made it quite difficult for them to stand up so they had to work together to get rid of it but they finally managed to untie themselves.

'Why were we tied up anyway?' Lucy asked curiously and tapped against her head, feeling a massive headache coming up. 'I feel like I've had the strangest dream ever' she commented and remembered the things that happened to them. She remembered him running after Juvia, then cuddling with Gray…and she remembered herself trying to elope with Juvia. 'Natsu, please say to me that all has been a dream?' She clung on to the clothes on his chest and pulled him closer, but then she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. 'Who cares, the most important thing right now is that we're together' she heard him whisper and blushed, responding the hug just as tight as he did. 'And whatever Laxus, your father, or that icy bastard say, we're going to get married in a few days'

* * *

'Wha…what happened?' Gray whispered and tried to move his hands, wanting to rub his eyes.

'Why can't I move…what is this pressure….' He mused before it occurred to him.

'WHY AM I TIED UP WITH JUVIA?' he shouted and tried to wring himself out of the belt that was buckling him and Juvia together. He moved and moved and accidently hit her against the head, making him stop in an instant and apologizing to the woman beside him. 'She looks kinda cute when she's sleepy' he thought and a blush crept up on his face before he shook his head again. 'Now's not the time Gray, get out of here and find Lucy, You have to – '

The eyes of the woman slowly opened and he could see two blue orbs staring at him with such amazement in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat, why was he feeling so odd? Is he still dreaming this odd dream? Juvia blushed and he tried to look away, but found himself captive in her eyes.

'Gray-sama' she whispered and leaned on to him and for some strange reason, he didn't have anything against it….no, rather the opposite happened, he found it comfortable and somehow…right. What had happened to him? 'Juvia…' he managed to whisper before his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer.

'I don't understand what or how this happened but…I don't want to change it' he thought while she cuddled closer to him.

'See, that turned out pretty good' Erza chuckled while her husband shot some relieved prayers into the sky.

'FINALLY' he said and pulled her in a quick hug. 'About damn time' He grinned from ear to ear and captured her lips in a quick kiss as he pulled away laughing and going for a longer hug again. Erza wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the joy he seemed to feel about the solution of all this mess. 'I hope you don't want to mess with the love of humans again' she stated amused as he pulled her into an even tighter hug 'and if you do, don't let Gajeel be the cupid'.

'Don't worry I learnt my lesson' he said and pulled away.

'Now, my Queen, don't you think it's time to go back to our subjects and announce the good news?' he said and offered her his hand which she gladly accepted. He bowed and placed a light kiss on her knuckles as she just chuckled at these formal gestures. 'let us go, my king' she played along and in a dramatic manner, they went back to the forest where their subjects were waiting.

'You still have to meet Wendy, you know?'

* * *

**I apologize to everyone who ships NaLu and gruvia because I write them so horribly...**


End file.
